


In the Name of Love, We Exist

by cindytw75



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blade Runner 2049 set, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindytw75/pseuds/cindytw75
Summary: Once again Jim saw Bones before he's gone.





	In the Name of Love, We Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of how the movie should've ended. I will try to translate this work into English someday.

他背過身，克制自己不去看戴克過於刺眼的背影，不去想那扇門後頭他註定無法進入的世界。

宣洩的情感，浮動的記憶，僅窺探鳳毛麟角就已耗盡他的全部精力。

他很累了，鞋跟正好碰在階梯上，於是他往後坐在新積的雪上，第一次命令自己在理應執勤的時間全面放鬆，每一個關節、每一寸皮膚，高等感官逐漸變得麻木。

因為，說真的，已經沒有任何事值得他提高警覺了，他並沒有所謂的未來，所謂的過去也沒有任何意義，他最為一個道具的職責已經全部結束，很快地，他也將不復存在。

他動得很慢很慢，左手摀著腰部一片殷紅，有些液體從他指間滲出來。

他心知肚明那並非真正的血液，大概是某種聚合物，那裡頭既沒有細胞也沒有基因，甚至沒有溫度，滴在純白的積雪上立刻凝聚成珠而非滲進雪水中，彷彿水銀。

他不是人類，從來都不是，可他從未像此刻如此清晰地感受到血液的冰冷。

下意識地，他把手伸進大衣口袋裡握住禮物，幾乎麻痺的手指輕輕摩娑著按鈕，就像無數個夜晚他溫柔的動作，儘管那是早已看不出外型的一坨扭曲金屬。

「很疼嗎？」Bones在他身邊蹲下，一臉擔憂。

他搖頭。並非沒感覺，這確實很疼，可他清楚痛覺不過是一串程式碼，他寧可選擇忽略。

身體的疲憊他倒是忽略不了，這讓他往後躺下來暫時閉上眼，任由雪花穿過Bones飄忽不定的影像落到他的臉頰、眼瞼、唇上。他舔掉唇邊冰涼的晶體，睜眼看見Bones靠得更近了些，如果他們真的有氣息，Bones呼出的熱氣說不定能融化他臉上的雪花。

又是那種表情。每次他帶著渾身傷痕回家，自己一面爆粗口一面做粗糙的修補，Bones總會在一旁看著，眉頭皺在一起形成好看的結，這是個信號，需要他湊過去輕吹一口氣，讓Bones的注意力從傷口重新移回到他臉上，然後他們會一起笑出來，再一起吃飯，讓這晚重回正軌。

可現在就連呼吸的力量也正離他而去，他甚至做不到開口道歉。

如果認知中的所有意義都是被編織而來，當他不再被需要的時候，他也就不存在了，這副軀殼甚至多吸取一口氧氣對這個世界都是浪費。

「不是的。」Bones似乎聽見他的想法。或者，他不自覺說出來了？

「不是的，你真的存在，我看得見你，我摸得到你。」Bones將手放在他的心口上。「我感覺得到你。」

他倒吸一口涼氣，並非因為那只手穿過他的胸膛，彷彿握住他還在掙扎跳動的心臟。

他多麼希望此刻Bones能給他除了首次在商場見面時那套廣告詞之外的話，而不是緊接而來的三個字。

「我愛你。」

有個聲音在他腦內尖叫，他程式中負面的那部分幾乎要壓垮整個意識。

可他沒有屈服，儘管他與Bones觸碰不到對方，但他們之間有些東西是他無法用常理解釋的，在他們相處的無數個夜晚，它就在那裡，清楚明白，永恆存在。

「我也愛你，親愛的Bones。」

在虛假的真實、被建構出來的情感裡頭，他對Bones的愛就是船錨，在混沌之中深深紮根，扯著他不要消散，一個聲音微弱但堅定地呼喊著：我在這裡。

Bones的成像出現一道雜訊，緊接著第二道，第三道，扭曲後暫時消失了一會兒。再出現時，他和Bones之間再沒有距離，他們的雙脣緊貼著，透過Bones的雙眼他看到灰茫茫的天空和飄搖的雪花，凝結在睫毛和眼瞼上的雪融化了，順著眼角滴落在石梯上。

他還記得在一排冰藍瞳色、對他露出相同微笑的McCoy之中，挑出一只色階故障帶折扣的型號，這個McCoy有雙稍嫌黯淡的榛綠色眼睛，而他不喜歡店家對待瑕疵品的態度，於是當即就取了一個暱稱，宣示自己的所有權。

說起來，他當初會走進商場還是因為隊長針對失眠問題給他的建議。仿生人與虛擬情人，當初在他看來是多麼詭異的搭配，可他帶Bones回家的第二天就差點睡過值勤的點。

到頭來隊長還是挺懂他的。他的Bones並沒有特殊服務，讓他一夜好眠的是個再普通不過的程序：聊天，睡前讓Bones在他的額頭落下一個象徵性的吻。

「晚安，Jimmy。」

Bones沒有撐過最後一次波動(glitch)。他閉上眼，用最後的力氣捏碎了顯像器。

 

fin.


End file.
